


Cooler Than Me

by bottombitch



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Cheating, Cock Worship, Cuckolding, F/F, F/M, Facials, Large Cock, Multi, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Marie decides to get revenge for the way that Kevin's been treating her boyfriend all these years. She decides that the best way to do that is for her and Edd to fuck his girlfriend in front of him. Commission for adamnemo42.





	Cooler Than Me

Where Kevin lived, weed was harder to come by than it had any right being, given the stories he'd heard about how easy it was to get in other parts of the city, but Kevin still had his ways. His 'way' was Marie, the least boring of the three kanker sisters, and what's more? She even let him come over to her place to smoke it. Sat on Marie's couch, Kevin's girlfriend Nazz sat herself down beside him, before snuggling up to him, her head laying against his shoulder. He was baked out of his mind, sat across from a smirking Marie.

"Good shit, huh?" she asked. He nodded, after a moment to process what she'd asked.

"Yeah, no kidding. Damn." After coughing, he moved his hand down to settle against his girlfriend's back, before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Don't show off in front of Marie," Nazz giggled, "she might get jealous." A chuckle escaped Kevin before he could think too hard about what had been said.

"Hey now," Kevin began, and was going to continue before being cut off by Marie.

"Nice of you to worry about me, but you don't gotta worry about that. I've got all the satisfaction I need," Marie replied, seemingly not offended in the slightest.

"Oh, yeah..." Nazz replied. "Double D, right? I forgot about you two."

Kevin grunted, laying his head back against the couch. "Not sure what you'd wanna be with that dweeb for..."

"I wouldn't expect you to understand," Marie replied to Kevin, before she glanced over at Nazz whilst lifting her hands, palms facing each other with about ten inches between them. Nazz's eyes widened some, and one of her eyebrows raised.

"Really?" she mouthed, only for Marie to nod, with a smirk. Nazz glanced over at Kevin for a moment, before clearing her throat. "Well, no point in having all the fun without him," she said, sitting upright. "Call him over, Marie. Could be a fun time." Marie's lips curled into a smirk. She knew from experience with her sisters just how hard it was to keep Edd out of the clutches of other girls once they knew his secret, but she had no trouble sharing. Keeping a cock like his to herself would be a crime against sexuality.

"Are you kiddin'? Why would we want that dumbass around?" Kevin asked, lifting his head to look over at his girlfriend. Meanwhile, Marie reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, sending her boyfriend a text that stated in no uncertain terms that Nazz wanted what he had to offer.

"How long are you gonna keep these grudges for? You're gettin' way too old for them, Kev," Nazz chastised, her hypocrisy completely lost on her.

The smell of weed hit Edd's nose before he even made it all the way to the trailer, but that was nothing new. He wasn't bothered by his girlfriend's habits. He entered without knocking on the door, letting out a sigh of relief as he found that the other two Kanker sisters weren't at home to hound him. He made his way into the living room. After glancing up at him, Marie got up to give him a hug. Nazz followed him with her gaze, sneaking the occasional glance down towards his crotch to see if she could confirm that Marie had told her. She tried her best to be subtle about it, and luckily for her, Edd wasn't too good at picking up on those things.

Marie, on the other hand, missed nothing. After sitting Edd down on the couch opposite Kevin and Nazz, she took her place beside him and snuggled up to him. In his haze, Kevin could barely compose himself, staring at Edd's face with clear disdain. Edd averted his eyes, right on cue for his girlfriend to shift her hand into his lap. Both Edd and Nazz watched Marie's hand carefully. She traced her hand against his crotch, across the growing bulge in his pants, and then pressed her palm against him, causing his breath to hitch. Anxiety pooled in the forefront of Edd's mind as he realised that Marie intended for him to cuck Kevin right in front of him, but she must have a plan for it, he knew; she wouldn't let Kevin beat the shit out of him.

Kevin was pulled from his focus on Edd by Nazz tilting his head to the side to kiss him. Whereas Marie might have had a plan, Nazz certainly did not, and in her high state she could barely put the thought together to figure out how to go about what she wanted to do. In the end, desire came before logic, and she pulled away from her boyfriend to cross the room, dropping to her knees in front of Edd and Marie.

Kevin watched, but he couldn't quite figure out what was happening. Just as well, because not a moment later did Nazz reach up to undo Edd's zip. Marie placed her hand atop Nazz's to stop her, and then smirked, before reaching in herself to pull out his cock. The scent of cock hit Nazz's senses immediately, far more intense than it had even been with her boyfriend. A light scent of sweat and musk... what little exposure she'd had to it was already beginning to cloud her already captivated mind. She looked up at Marie for permission, and following a nod, leaned forward to press her lips against the base of the cock.

Marie's hand wrapped around it, and she began to stroke her boyfriend slowly as Nazz moved her lips up and down over the bottom couple of inches. Eventually, she slid her tongue against the length and dragged herself up towards the tip. As she reached the head, Marie's hand moved to wrap her fingers around the base, and she held her boyfriend's length still as Nazz pressed pursed lips to the tip, tongue reaching for his urethra to taste whatever precum he had already been able to create for them. A thick dollop of precum rolled down onto Nazz's tongue just in time, and she was more than happy to swallow it, not even giving herself ample time to taste it first. She came to regret that, but as if Marie was able to read her mind, she ran her thumb along the underside of her boyfriend's cock, creating another dollop of precum for Nazz to taste.

The blonde savoured it this time, letting it sit against her tongue as it filled her senses. She swallowed this one too, but there was no regret this time. Her lips curled into a smile. Marie tapped Nazz on the shoulder, and then moved down onto the floor beside her. Spreading his legs open to allocate both of them, Edd looked over at Kevin, who still seemed out of it, but it was as both girls sat between Edd's legs that the other boy finally realised what was going on.

"H-Hey," he said, "you can't just..." Neither of the girls paid attention to him, both of their mouths pressed either side of Edd's large cock, sliding up and down along its length. Marie had been telling the truth. Edd was certainly gifted. Marie laid her hand against the back of Nazz's head, and each time they reached the tip, she kissed Nazz deeply, exchanging the taste of her boyfriend's cock between them. Edd's eyes were on Kevin. He could tell that he was in trouble.

"You hear me?" Kevin asked. "You can't just do that. With... with him." Subdued by the drugs he'd taken, there was no chance that he was going to be able to take any action against Edd, but Kevin got up nonetheless, unsteady on his feet. He approached the others with intent to do... something, though he hadn't quite figure out what that something was yet. Marie moved to her feet before Kevin could close the distance between him and Edd, and then placed her hand against his chest, pushing him back towards the couch he had just gotten up from.

"Now, then. Let's not get rowdy," she told him, moving onto the couch beside him. "And let's not get jealous. Nazz just wants to enjoy the company of a real man for a while. Is there anything truly wrong with that?" she asked. Kevin felt conflicted, but he still couldn't put the thought together to respond properly. He simply stared over at Nazz with a look of betrayal on his face... and a hard cock sitting in his pants. Marie, ever the eagle-eyed, took notice of this first, and smirked to herself.

"Let's see what you have packed down here," she said, in a low tone, before reaching down to unzip his pants. Fishing his cock out the same way she had her own boyfriend's, there was a shockingly different result. Rather than be enamoured with the mere sight of his length the way she would have been with Edd's, she couldn't help but burst out laughing. Edd picked up his gaze to see what Marie was laughing at, while Nazz was too distracted with Edd's cock to pay attention. Between Kevin's legs was a length that paled in comparison to Edd's, and perhaps even in comparison to the average cock. It must have been about three or four inches in length, and despite being right next to Kevin, the scent of her own boyfriend's cock was still far more more powerful.

After managing to stop herself from laughing further, Marie pulled back from Kevin and shook her head. "How about you sit there and take care of yourself while the rest of us have fun?" Marie asked, and before waiting for Kevin to answer, moved across the room again. She sat next to her boyfriend, and watched as Nazz lost herself to his cock. By now, she had taken it into her mouth, and was doing her best to take it all the way to the base. She couldn't quite make it on her own, so Marie moved her hand down to lay against the back of Nazz's head. With the help of Marie, Nazz managed to deepthroat Edd, holding herself at the base of his cock as she lifted her gaze to look him in the eye. The tight confines of her throat would have been enough to make most men cum, but Edd had experience — Marie didn't consider a blowjob a success unless she spent the majority of it with her throat full. Tears formed in the corner of Nazz's eyes, but she held herself at the base for as long as she could.

When she finally had to pull back, she replaced her mouth with one of her hands and began to stroke Edd quickly. Her breath was uneven as she recovered from having him in her throat for so long. She didn't want to wait anymore; Marie seemed to have the same idea. Marie offered Nazz her hand, and after it was taken, Marie pulled her up onto the couch, on the opposite side to her boyfriend. She turned Nazz to face Edd, and then reached down to slide her hand into the girl's pants, pushing underneath the underwear to go straight for her twat.

As Nazz writhed underneath her grip, moaning with a newly recognised shame, Marie smirked at her boyfriend. Inside Nazz's pants, her fingers could be seen moving frantically, doing their best to prepare Nazz for what was coming. Edd gave one last glance over to Kevin, and then, content in the knowledge that Kevin wasn't going to try anything, moved over to Nazz and Marie.

"Let's get her undressed, shall we?" Marie asked Edd, while Nazz flushed with a deep blush.

"Do you really think that's fair? You're still fully clothed," Edd replied. Despite the situation, he couldn't help but desire his girlfriend the most. She flashed him a smirk, and then pulled back from Nazz.

"Wait a moment for me," Marie told Nazz, before moving to her feet. She locked eyes with her boyfriend as her hands moved down to her own waist, and then slid fingers into the hem of her shirt before pulling it upward. Edd doubted that he would ever get used to just how perfect his girlfriend's body looked — smooth, soft skin with just a little hint of muscle here and there, but she knew for sure how to use what little she had. Her thighs were a different story. Though the skin was still soft, it wasn't as smooth — her thighs, armpits, and pubic area were all shamelessly hairy. Not so much as to cover the skin entirely, but certainly enough to classify as such... and as Edd had learned pretty quickly, enough to be able to hold the womanly scent he quickly came to associate with his girlfriend — a healthy musk that was as addictive as it was potent. With that, Marie's eyes shifted to Nazz, who, in her aroused state, had been watching silently.

Marie hooked one of her legs up onto the couch, and then reached down to pull her own panties aside. Inches above Nazz's face, Marie's hairy slit was put on display. Her arousal was clear from the single bead of clear fluid hanging down from between the lips hidden underneath the hair. Marie reached her other hand behind Nazz's head, and then pressed herself down further, clamping her hairy slit against Nazz's mouth without any further fanfare.

The first thing Nazz noticed was the aforementioned intense scent, but despite the fact that she had never expected that she'd like such a thing, she immediately took a liking to it, her nose pressed against the bush while her mouth ran against the snatch. Marie drew her hips back and forth atop Nazz's mouth, a soft smirk on her lips. "Does that taste good, princess?" Marie asked, arousal continuing to drip from her needy pussy lips. Nazz didn't yet know how it tasted. ...She wanted to find out.

Parting her lips, she let her tongue slip free from her mouth and pressed it up against the needy snatch above. She was immediately met with a soft coo from Marie, but much more prominent to her senses was the taste she had been seeking. It was somewhat salty, and somewhat tangy, but mostly sweet. Nazz's hands moved up to sit against Marie's thighs, and after laying her palms against them, she got braver, her tongue seeking to pleasure rather than merely explore. She tried whatever she thought that she would like, her tongue starting at the base of Marie's snatch, before running up to press against her clit. She found that the more effort she put in, the stronger the taste got. Marie's grool continued to slide against her tongue to no complaint from Nazz.

She could hear Marie and Edd talking about something, but couldn't focus enough to listen. She didn't even think about Kevin. "That's it!" she heard Marie moan, loud enough to break through her haze, and then the hand against the back of her head tightened, and Marie started to grind harder against her face. She felt hands against her legs, and soon realised that Edd was undressing her. Nazz gladly shifted her hips to make it easier for him to take off her pants, though a shameful shiver ran through her as his fingers took a hold of her panties. Was she really going to...? Could she really cheat on Kevin...? Unable to look over at him for a face full of hairy muff, Nazz found it hard to weigh the pros and cons. Both were completely overshadowed by the addictive taste of Marie's twat.

She could tell by now that Marie was drawing closer to an orgasm. In an attempt to help speed that along, Nazz wrapped her lips around Marie's clit and began to suckle hard. Her hands shifted from her thighs to her ass, and she gripped the flesh hard. Marie, meanwhile, continued to grind hard against Nazz's face, shamelessly moaning. The orgasm she was sat right on the edge on came far quicker than she had been expecting, and with the help of the mouth beneath her, she soon came to a screaming climax.

She left Nazz's face covered in sticky juices, and collapsed back against her boyfriend with a huff. "Jeez, babe... I think she might be better than you." Edd couldn't help but chuckle. He'd be given ample opportunity to prove that wrong, he knew, but for the time being, he had something else that he needed to take care of.

As Marie moved to his side, leaning against him, he took a hold of Nazz's legs. The blonde, pulled from her thoughts, looked down at Edd with a needy gaze, her own twat just as wet as Marie's had been. "She's giving you the fuck-me-eyes," Marie commented, running her hand across her boyfriend's back with a smirk. "You gonna let her down?"

"Not a chance," Edd replied, before settling himself between Nazz's legs. Nazz bit her lip, but she didn't try to stop him. Now that she was free to look around, she glanced over at her boyfriend, only to find him staring into space. Fine. He wasn't even going to pay attention to her? That worked for her. She'd just fuck Edd... as she had already been planning to. Her flimsy justification carried her successfully through to the experience itself. She watched as Edd took a hold of her thighs, and then pulled himself between her legs. With a blush on her face, she wrapped her legs gently around his waist, and picked up her gaze to look him in the eye.

He didn't hold a gaze with her. Rather, his eyes were on her snatch as he parted her lips with his thumbs. Marie reached her hand down to slide a finger along the slit, while her other arm remained wrapped around Edd's body. She turned her head to give him a peck on the cheek, and then pulled her hand back to wrap her fingers around the base of his cock. Her gaze shifted to Nazz, and while a smirk sat on her lips, she lifted her boyfriend's hefty member and then slapped it down against the needy cunt below. While Nazz groaned in pleasure, Marie aligned her boyfriend's cock with the blonde's entrance, sneaking a glance over at Kevin at the same time.

"You watching, fuckboy? Your girlfriend's about to get fucked by a real man," she told him. Kevin glanced over, the weed coursing through his body blocking out the anger, and all he was left with was jealousy. He was jealous, but he was still turned on, his cock hard and ready for the attention that it wasn't going to get. As Edd pushed inside, and Kevin was forced to watch his girlfriend be pleasured by another guy, he couldn't help himself anymore. He reached down to wrap his hand around his cock, and began shamefully masturbating to the sight of his girlfriend cheating on him. He wouldn't be able to admit what was happening, but a part of him knew that Edd was better than him.

Nazz certainly thought so, the mere act of penetration causing her to moan out in pleasure. She wrapped her legs tighter around Edd's waist, and reached up to pull him down to her. Marie let him go, and he laid atop Nazz, resting his head in the nape of her neck as he focused on not pushing too deep — he knew from experience that with how big he was he had to go slow to avoid hurting people, not that Marie ever had trouble taking his size. Her sisters, on the other hand...

Edd slid his hands underneath Nazz's legs, and shifted himself up again, lifting her legs up to settle against his shoulders rather than around his waist. He then leaned forward, his hands coming to rest on the couch beside her, giving him a better position to press into her from. She was getting used to him, the overwhelming tightness of her hot quim easing somewhat — her hungry twat continued to grip him, desperately attempting to hold him inside, and Nazz's moans were losing their surprised tone in favour of a pleasured one. Marie, meanwhile, ran her hands along her boyfriend's body, taking advantage of his sensitivity to rile him up further. Every so often, she would slip her hand down between Edd and Nazz to play with Nazz's clit, helping her towards a seemingly endless string of orgasms.

Each of those orgasms — Edd stopped counting after the third — resulted in Nazz's cunt twitching hard around his cock, trying to milk him, but for the time being his stamina was simply too much. Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Kevin had already reached his first orgasm, silently humping into his own hand as a pathetic dribbling of cum ran down his fingers. After which, he collapsed against the couch behind him, unable to figure out why watching his girlfriend get fucked was so arousing for him.

Marie shifted from behind Edd to settle on the couch next to Nazz. Her hand ran first along Nazz's chest, groping each of the breasts in turn, before spending some time focusing on the nipples. Then, she slid her hand down further, and ran two fingers down Nazz's stomach, tracing the shape of her boyfriend's huge cock from the outside. For a moment, she simply laid her palm against a part of Nazz's stomach, and grinned at the feeling of Edd's thick cock head pushing up against her from underneath. This experience was every bit as fun as she had thought it would be, but she wanted more. She always wanted more. If Edd had any complaints, he hadn't voiced them thus far.

She shifted up above Nazz again, and then took her place atop the girl's face. It took Marie's hairy snatch pressing down against her lips again for Nazz to even realise what was happening, but just as she had before, once she realised what Marie wanted from her, she leaned up and began to eat her out with an unmatched vigour. By this time, Edd wasn't being as careful with Nazz as he had been before. With his hands either side of her body, each of his hard thrusts punctuated with a hard slap of skin against skin, he kept at her without restraint. He wouldn't be able to last much longer, he knew. He could feel his orgasm building, and the tightness gripping his cock was begging for him to release.

Marie slid her hand underneath his chin and lifted his head, before leaning forward to kiss him deeply. He moved one hand to the back of her head and kissed her back, right up until the point where he had to pull back to breathe. "How you holding up, stud?" Marie asked him, a soft smirk on her face. Edd nodded wordlessly, indicating that he was okay. Between Marie's legs, Nazz worked hard to bring her friend to orgasm.

As Edd's orgasm neared, he pulled out of Nazz, his body already entering the beginnings of an intense orgasm. He shuffled himself forward to finish on her face, and with a smirk Marie pulled back from Nazz, leaving her hairy, twitching pussy only an inch or so above, near the blonde's forehead. Nazz opened her mouth to give Edd a target to aim for, which he gladly did. His cock twitched, and the first rope of cum hit its target, while the second flew an inch higher, covering Nazz's face. Marie reached down to spread her pussy lips, giving him a target for the third, which he gladly aimed for. By the time he was finished, both Nazz's face and Marie's cunt had been given a proper coating of warm seed.

Edd collapsed back against the couch, watching as Marie planted her twat down against Nazz's mouth again. "Don't you dare stop until I'm clean," Marie demanded, a grin plastered on her face. Across the room, Kevin got up to leave. Nazz was too pre-occupied to stop him, her tongue working eagerly to clean Marie. Both Marie and Edd watched him leave, though the latter seemed nervous about it.

"Don't worry about him," Marie said, leaning forward to plant a soft kiss to her boyfriend's lips. "He shoulda known better than to keep fucking with you over the years. You ready for a second round?" she asked.

If she insisted.


End file.
